Drastic climatic changes and urbanization has shifted focus to primarily energy needs, especially in the scientific and industrial communities. The erstwhile non-renewable energy resources contribute to environment pollution, increasing mining cost, depletion of fossil fuel, etc. While titanium oxide (TiO2) is being explored and researched as a promising candidate for supercapacitors, especially in terms of energy storage applications, owing to its characteristics like low cost, natural abundance, renewable in nature, etc. to name a few, optimum efficiency levels had not been met with mere titanium oxide (TiO2).
Therefore, there exists a need for improvised and economic renewable energy sources with enhanced energy density, wherein enhanced energy performance may be characterized by voltage limit, specific capacitance, energy density, power density, life time and likewise.